Love Drug
by MilkSapphire
Summary: An Amazonian festival has come and Diana wants to bring her friend, Kal. What happens if they arrive "high" to the festivities? Thanks to my fabulous beta - unoaranya30. One-Shot.


Something random at the top of my head! Beta - unoaranya30 :)

Disclaimer: I do not own any DC characters. Hippolyta-Superman-or Wonder Woman. All rights to DC for sure :D

* * *

It had been two years since Diana had visited her sisters and mother on Themyscira.

The Amazons were to throw a huge festival like they did every year and Diana was invited. She asked Donna to ask their mother if she could bring Kal-El as one of her guests. She was allowed to bring one guest from America. Little did Diana expect that Donna would lie to the Queen about her elder sister bringing a _man_ to the island?

Donna reported to her mother's throne chamber in mid afternoon. She was nervous and had a mildly cheesy smile on her lips.

"M..m..mother, f…f…for the f...f…festival," Donna stuttered nervously.

Queen Hippolyta raised her eyebrows in mild curiosity and amusement.

Donna continued, "Diana wants to know if she may bring a friend….a friend from America, to the festival."

"Of course she may." The queen paused in thought, suddenly suspicious, "Who exactly is this _friend_?"

Donna panicked, and being the peerless and honest Amazon warrior that she was, she lied! "Uhm, it's Dinah, yeah, Dinah," she smiled and nodded her head rapidly. Of course Diana had no plans to bring Dinah. Diana was going to bring Superman, Clark, Kal, Kal-El of Krypton. Her best friend!

The Queen nodded in acceptance and asked her daughter to leave her to continue her duties. She had met Dinah briefly on a mission Diana had been requested to do for the League. Dinah had been with her at the moment when they arrived at the Embassy during the course of the mission.

Donna left the chambers passing by Artemis, one of the young Generals who overheard the Princess talking to the Queen.

"Liar," Artemis said with a smile and Donna's eyes bulged out and she scurried off.

Artemis knew Princess Donna was up to something. She always was.

Donna phoned at the Embassy and told her that their mother had okay-ed the invite of her 'friend'. Diana was thrilled that her mother had finally accepted one of her man-friends to come to the island!

Three days before the Amazonian Festival

Clark was apprehensive about this particular party he was going to with Diana. He avoided talking about it with the other Leaguers. However, the news spread around quickly once Shayera and Wally found out. Those two couldn't keep their mouths shut. Obviously, Diana was thrilled he was going and wasn't nervous at all since she had received _permission_ from her mother to have him accompany her.

J'onn could sense that Clark was anxious about this festival and meeting all of Diana's sisters and most of all her mother. He had only met her mother once. She was quite a head turner. Diana had darker hair than her mother did. Hippolyta's hair was a bouncy ocean of spiral curls resting on her shoulders, and her nose was very long and stout unlike Diana's nose, which was narrow, thin and not as long. Hippolyta had dark hazel eyes. Her eyes could be lovely and warm or fierce and trenchant. All of the men of the League had at one point or another been victims of her brutal and penetrating glare. Even Bruce and Clark had felt uncomfortable looking the queen in the eye the first time they had been in her presence. It had been obvious that the queen had hoped to probe each and every male that had any kind of contact with her Diana, but fortunately for Clark and Bruce, they had been called away to another assignment. Clark had later told Diana that her mother intimidated him.

Clark gazed blankly at the empty star-filled space outside the glass of the Watchtower. He couldn't think of a more peaceful way to use his time. He wasn't really a partying type of guy. The last time he went to a big bash was in Paris with Bruce. Never again, he said to himself.

Diana wore her long American flag-like-cape and she smiled as she watched Clark gaze out the window with such intensity.

"I have never seen someone stare so deeply at something that isn't there." She approached from behind and smiled, putting a hand on one of his broad shoulders.

He was surprised that he hadn't noticed her coming up to him. His mind had been elsewhere.

"Diana you really should warn a guy before you scare him half to death," Clark teased.

"If I recall correctly, you said you had acute hearing and are able to sense body heat and the heart beat of someone miles away from you, _Clark_," she was teasing now with a smirk on her face.

He turned and smiled at her, laughing. "You're too much, Diana."

"I am excited for this festival! I missed the last one and now I get to bring you with me! You'll love it, Kal."

Clark liked it when she called him by his Kryptonian name, "Listen Diana…."

Diana sneaked her hand over and slowly laced her fingers with his. He didn't expect that. Her lips turned up into a gracious smile as she looked up at his sculpted face.

"Kal, I'm glad you are coming with me. I have this feeling that I can't express towards you. I've never felt it before, but it's a nice feeling. Thank you for escorting me to my homeland for this festival. It means a lot to me." She kissed his cheek and smiled sweetly.

How could he say no to that? To that face? She was so happy he was going with her and he was being selfish, not wanting to go with her just because of Hippolyta's reaction.

"I'll be there," Clark returned the smile and Diana was pleased to hear that.

One day until the Festival

Diana was packing in her room at her loft in Boston. It was Donna's loft when she stayed in America as Donna Troy. They shared and Diana promised to look after it whenever her little sister was away. She was no longer in her Wonder Woman attire. Today she was a normal, Themysciran Princess.

Clark dropped in through her window in his suit while she was still packing, unaware of his presence.

"Diana I'm glad you're here."

She jumped and fell on her bed, facing him.

He started laughing.

"Oh, Kal! Don't do that!" she exclaimed.

"I'm sorry," he chuckled.

"Why are you in your uniform? Shouldn't you be packing?" she held onto his arms and he rubbed the back of his head.

"I'm done with that Diana it's just I need to talk to you about this…festival."

"You don't want to go do you?" There was sadness in Diana's voice that he had never heard before. And he didn't want to hear it again.

He frowned and held onto her defined arms, "No, no it's nothing like that, Diana." He lifted her chin and she had puppy dog eyes. He smiled, "I said I'd be there didn't I?"

She nodded.

"Don't show me your sad side. I don't want to see that again."

Diana lightened up again and she batted her eyes and a smile appeared. Then her face took on a confused look. "Then what is it you want to speak to me about?"

"Your mom."

"My mother?" she was still confused.

"She frightens me," he admitted with colored cheeks.

Diana giggled and put her hand over her mouth. "The big strong Superman. Afraid. Of my mother? Queen of the Amazons? This is no time for mockery, Kal."

She was still laughing and had her arms folded under her breasts.

"No really, Diana. Whenever you talk about your mom she seems like, excuse me, a brash woman. She seems like she takes no prisoners and especially no men! Are you sure she's alright with me attending with you?"

"I'm positive. Donna said mother approved the invite."

"Oh, please. Donna? Your sister?"

She scoffed, "what's that supposed to mean?"

"She could have lied."

"She wouldn't. Well, I mean, not for something like this!"

He just shook his head in disbelief.

The Festival

Diana and Clark flew together to the island, Themyscira, for the festival. They took her jet and it took a long while to get there. Most of the ride was quiet but he lightened up Diana's anxious mood by telling her some jokes and inside gossip about Bruce. She loved to hear gossip. On the island it was full of women and they all knew each other so there was no need to gossip. Everyone knew each other's business.

"Mother! Mother, she's here!" Donna shouted as she ran passed the chambers and Hippolyta was shocked by her daughter's behavior. She rolled her eyes and stepped down to follow far behind her youngest daughter.

Ten Amazon guards stood with spears as General Phillipus, General Artemis, Hippolyta and Donna all waited for the jet to land on the ground. When Kal saw the women on the island he let his jaw drop. Diana smacked his jaw and closed his mouth. She playfully smiled and he rubbed his chin, smirking at her.

"Remember, Kal, be nice to my sisters and my mother. Donna might ask you a lot of questions. She is very young still and has only seen you once and it wasn't even in person."

"I've heard about your sister, Diana. She's something else," he teased. She laughed at that. He was right, though. Her personality and constant questioning could be annoying at times.

Diana took a deep breath as she released the top of the jet and showed herself with Clark. The Queen's eyes fumed with anger and the others talked amongst themselves.

"_A man on the island, doesn't she know the rules?"_

"_I know, but she's been absent for awhile."_

"_What is the matter with the princess? Has she gone mad?"_

"_I wonder what the Queen thinks of this."_

Clark heard many voices talking all at once and didn't think he was too welcome here. Once he saw the rage in Hippolyta's eyes he _knew_ he wasn't welcome. Diana stepped out in her crème, burgundy colored sari and didn't feel too welcome herself. She felt small and she saw her mother's eyebrows come closer together and her lips were in a frown. Donna twiddled her thumbs in her blue gown.

"Diana! What is the meaning of this? I told you to bring a friend? This, this is a man!" The Queen, her mother, was livid and she banged her staff upon the ground in anger.

"Mother you said-" Diana stopped and thought and her direction turned to her little sister of age twenty three. It was Donna, she lied to mother and her older sister. "Donna!" she too was fuming.

"Don't change the subject," her mother persisted and became more livid as she was being ignored. The guards stood around Clark with spears and he backed up into her invisible jet.

"She lied to us, mother!" Diana pointed her finger at her sister and Hippolyta shot a glare at her youngest daughter.

"Is this true, daughter?" she recalled the day that Donna asked if Diana could bring a friend over. She said she was going to bring Dinah. She should have known that she wasn't going to bring Dinah. They were not the closest of friends. But a man? Never.

Donna felt like a four year old standing next to them. Each with that same look upon their faces! "I'm sorry! I thought it would be interesting and when Diana asked, I knew mother would say no."

"So you deceive me instead of just telling me the truth? You disappoint me, Donna," Hippolyta shook her head.

Diana on the other hand was still staring her down like she was a piece of dirt. "How dare you!" she hit her in the arm and Donna groaned.

"Stop it, the both of you. Diana I believe that Donna is most at fault here but you know the rules. You knew I would say no." Hippolyta said.

"He is Superman, mother. I work with him in the Justice League. He is a friend, a good friend."

"Ah, this is the _Superman_," she came closer and told her guards to let their spears downward. She examined his body causing him to feel awkward, but he didn't move. "I see. He is very handsome. I'm no Doctor, but I still do believe he is a _man_." She gathered, looking down at his crotch and back up to his face. Kal's cheeks flushed and Donna and the other young Amazons snickered. Diana rolled her eyes and let out an absurd sigh.

"Mother!" Diana yelled at her and Hippolyta turned around with sword in hand.

"Yes?" her fingers graced her blade and Donna backed up a bit. She used to threaten her daughters if they misbehaved she would confine them to their rooms and swat them with her sharp blade. Better than hot pokers, right?

"Can we stop with the interrogation, please? I brought Kal as my friend and you aren't making me or him feel very welcome."

"He is a man. Why should he feel welcome?" she glanced at Superman once more and he stood up straight as a board.

"Because he is my friend and I invited him. If he is not made to feel welcome then I will take my leave!" Diana folded her arms, acting like a superior Princess that she was.

Donna clinked to her sister's arm. "No Diana, don't leave!"

Diana looked at her little sister and then at her mother.

"Diana I wish for you to stay, I honestly do, but I was not expecting this!" she glared at Donna. "We will have to change some events in the festival."

Clark intruded in the conversation, "Excuse me your highness but you do not need to change anything in your festival. I only came here as Diana's friend. I mean no harm to your island."

Hippolyta was surprised at Superman's words. She didn't know what to say.

"Very well, Superman, I will have to bring this up with the Council, of course. Diana you see to it that Donna does not escape from your side! I will need to have a talk with her later!" the Queen laced her sword to her hip and headed back to the palace to discuss Superman with the Senate.

Diana shook her head once the guards left Donna, Clark and her alone on the front part of the island shores. "I apologize for that. I didn't know someone was lying to us!" she shot a look at her sister.

Donna laughed nervously, "Heh, heh, I'm sorry Diana! I just didn't want to disappoint you when she said no that's why I lied."

"You are thoughtful but yet so untrustworthy. I shall not send any of my requests your way, again!" she hit her arm and carried her belongings with her and gestured Kal to follow her. Donna helped and walked about twenty feet behind the two.

"Next time I come visit your mother, remind me to wear a cup just in case," Kal said to her and Diana laughed, walking up the stairs.

The Gardens

Diana was showing Clark around the island and he was enjoying the scenery very much so. He asked for specifications of all types of flowers and plants. Diana would tell him the most she could remember and often dragged on her explanation but he didn't stop her or seem to mind.

It was getting dark as they kept walking around the island.

"Diana what are those kind of flowers?" he saw some exquisite looking flowers in the deeper part of the forest.

She turned back around and saw the flowers. She cocked her head, "I don't know. I've never studied those before, even when Donna and I played in the forests as children. I must warn you that we cannot stay in those forests when it reaches evening. It can be dangerous."

He nodded in agreement.

She and Kal stood by the beautiful flower and touched its petals. The petals were deep purple, so purple they were almost blue. The poor creature was wilting and Diana wrapped a strong leaf around the stem to make it stand up stronger and straighter.

"It's beautiful!" Diana said and she sniffed the flower. She could smell the aroma everywhere, from the soil as well. As soon as she had sniffed the flower she felt light headed for a moment. Superman sniffed the same flower not too far from her. He began to see spots and they both bumped into each other and laughed.

"I think it's time we go back now," Diana suggested and they walked back to the palace together from out of the woods. Phillipus and Donna waited outside as they were looking for Kal and Diana. Some rustling in the bushes were heard and both turned.

Clark and Diana came out with stickers on their clothing and Diana picked some of them off while pricking her finger.

"Princess your mother has been waiting for you. Over a long discussion with the Senate they have agreed Superman can stay for the festival but it is never to happen again. Now is it, Princess Donna?" Phillipus looked over at Donna.

Donna rolled her eyes, "yeah I get it. I messed up. Can we just go inside now! There are mosquitoes!"

Back in the palace they were to have a grand meal with all the sisters on the island; even the Bana tribe was welcome. Diana and Kal sat next to each other. Diana would giggle at unnecessarily and at the most inopportune moments. Donna, Penelope and Persephone would give her weird looks.

Diana pinched Kal's arm and Clark laughed out loud.

"Shh, you're too loud," she had a devious smile and she pinched his leg.

"Ha!" Superman's leg hit the table.

Persephone's eyebrow rose. "What is the matter with the Princess? She is not acting herself."

Donna shrugged her shoulders.

"You're cute," Diana had dreamy eyes and then she started cocking her head from left to right and right to left. "You have a lot of dots on your face." She nodded. Indicating freckles.

Persephone and Donna looked at each other and whispered in one another's ears.

"Di-Di-an-ana?" Superman said with a ridiculous grin on his face.

"Yesss?" she had a big grin on her face.

"You have a nice wrack," Superman pointed out proudly.

"Wha?" Diana was confused and Donna busted out laughing at the table. The others down the table looked in the middle to see who was laughing. They saw Princess Donna laughing up a storm down there. Hippolyta was at the end, talking amongst her sisters when she saw her daughter laughing hysterically.

"What is the matter with her?" The Queen asked.

Artemis was handing the Queen a plate of food as she spoke, "it seems Princess Diana has said something amusing to Donna."

"I gathered, but what?" she tried to make what they were doing but it wasn't working out.

Donna was still laughing and Persephone trying hard to hold her laughter in. "You don't need the magic lasso for this!" Donna giggled.

Diana looked at her sister, "you're aggravating. Shut up."

Persephone was laughing this time and Donna huffed and sat back in her chair.

"Alright, this isn't funny anymore," Donna said aloud.

"Say hey, Diana….you got a twin?" Clark asked out loud, noticing Donna sitting across from him.

Diana looked around, "I have a twin? Where?" Her eyes looked bigger than normal as she looked around the room. She stopped moving her head but her eyes continued scanning for her twin.

"Whoa," she held her head with her hands. She felt like she was spinning around and around. "Mary-go-rounds!"

"Excuse me?" Persephone said as she bit into her bread.

"Kal!" she shook his arm really hard. "Now you have a twin," she saw two of him.

"I do? You're funny!" he started laughing and Hippolyta stood up a bit and looked over at the four of them.

"What is going on down there?" Hippolyta asked. The sisters stopped and stared at the Princesses.

Diana and Kal stopped laughing as soon as they noticed they were being gawked at by the Amazons.

"Pft, hahaha," Diana started again and Clark followed her.

"Diana! What is wrong with you?" her mother asked once more.

"You talk a lot," Diana nodded her head.

Everyone gasped! Donna smacked her hand on her forehead and tried not to laugh. Artemis was confused and looked at her queen.

"Excuse me, Diana, what is the matter with you?"

"No, the question is…..what is the matter with youuuu?" Diana grinned.

"Diana, conference, now!" Her mother left the table and Phillipus stayed in her seat across from Artemis.

"I believe the Princess has taken a waft of something," Phillipus noted.

Artemis stopped as she was about to take a bite of her cheese, "a waft? Of what?"

"A hallucinogenic plant," Epione chimed into their conversation.

"A hallucinogenic plant? We have those?" Artemis asked.

"Indeed we do, sister," the healer answered, nodding her head.

"Should we tell the Queen?"

"I think not quite yet, but we must find out which plant it is before things get out of hand."

Phillipus and Artemis nodded. Then Phillipus looked down the long dining table.

"What shall we do with…_him_?" she inquired about Kal-El, Superman.

The Royal Hall

Hippolyta held Diana's arm with a tight grip and they came to a stop. Diana moaned and rubbed her arm.

"Ow," Diana complained.

The Queen grunted, "What is the dilemma here? Have I offended you? How dare you speak to me that way! In front of all our sisters! How could you Diana?" she rubbed her temples.

Diana couldn't help but smile and make squinty eyes.

"I suppose you find this amusing?" Hippolyta put her hands on her hips.

"No, not all, mother," she smiled rocking back and forth with her arms behind her back.

Hippolyta sighed and she took her daughter by the forearms and looked at her eyes. They were red and her face was pink in the cheeks, more than usual. Diana felt uncomfortable and started leaning backwards.

"You're drugged!"

"Says you," Diana said still leaning backward. Hippolyta let go and Diana almost fell, until she helped her stand straight.

"Bring me Epione at once, Alexa"

Alex bowed her head and went to the dining hall to retrieve Epione to serve the Queen.

"The Queen wishes to see you, Epione," Alexa informed her.

"Excuse me," she bowed and left.

Artemis and Phillipus exchanged worried looks and noticed Donna was laughing up a storm at Kal's jokes and hysterical gestures.

Hippolyta was pacing back and forth and finally Epione arrived.

"Your highness," she bowed, feeling uneasy and watching Diana counting her fingers over and over again. "What seems to be the problem?"

"My daughter is drugged, somehow." She kept thinking as she paced.

"Well I-"

"How could this have happened?"

"She probably-"

"Did she by any chance go into the forests on the west coast, again?" not making eye contact with the healer.

"Your _majesty_!" she said firmly and Hippolyta turned. "She is drugged yes, but not by her choice."

"So, what? She frolicked in the forests and suddenly became how do you say, '_high'_? Impossible. There must be a way, unless of course….it was by that Kyrptonian guest of hers!" her blood began to boil.

Epione shook her head and sighed.

As the Queen and Epione discussed the situation, Diana escaped from their sight without being noticed.

Diana said Kal-El's name from outside the dining hall and he heard her.

He perked up upon hearing her voice. He found her saying his name with her eyes closed. His sudden appearance gave her a little start.

"Hey! Where've you been?" Diana asked.

"Where have you been?" he asked.

"I don't know…I was with my mother but she thinks I'm drugged. Do you think I'm drugged? Do I _look_ drugged to you?" she pointed to her face and nodded her head slowly.

"Nooo….nah…no way," he disagreed and shook his head for a good ten seconds while she continued nodding.

"Diana!" Hippolyta must have figured out she left and she screamed her name. The sisters in the dining hall stopped eating and stood up. Artemis saw the Queen making her way passed the hall and through the corridors to find Diana.

"She's….coming," Diana gasped. Hippolyta turned the corner and both Kal and Diana flew out the front entrance.

"AH! Curse my daughter being blessed by Hermes!" She shook her hand in anger as Epione came up behind her.

"Perhaps while she is gone we can find the plant that caused her to hallucinate, your highness," Epione suggested.

"Erg. Very well then, but hurry it up. My patience grows thin."

The Skies

Diana was laughing, holding onto Clark's hand while they flew aimlessly in the dim sky. "That was funny," she indicated.

He laughed at her and she punched his arm. "Damn!" He blurted out.

She smiled and giggled. They finally landed on top of a tower on the island and they sat on the edge watching the sun go down.

"It looks like a cantaloupe," Diana said as she turned her head to the side.

Clark cocked a brow and turned his head the opposite way. They bumped heads and turned up right, rubbing their heads.

Both laughed and smiled. "I disagree, _princess_ that sun looks more like an orange to me!"

"Whatever, I meant the _inside_ of the cantaloupe!"

"Sure, sure." He had a smirk on his face, and then started laughing.

Diana crossed her legs from right over left and left over right. Clark kept noticing her OCD patterns, here. She finally stopped.

"At sun down the festival begins, Kal."

"We didn't even finish eating with your, er, sisters," Kal pointed out.

"I ate it all up." Diana informed him proudly.

"I'll eat you up," he said to her, raising his eyebrows causing her to laugh hysterically.

"Breakfast and lunch?"

"Dinner and snacks."

"You're disgusting," Diana laughed. "Actually you've been vulgar this whole evening. It is a miracle my mother hasn't kicked you off this island!"

He thought for awhile, and there was silence.

"Ohhhh Princess!" a yell came from below and it was Artemis and Donna. Artemis repeated herself. Diana heard them but didn't look down.

"Diana, get your ass down here, right now!" Donna yelled with a proud look upon her face and Artemis gave her a baffled look.

"Princess Donna!" Artemis was astonished.

"Well she won't listen to you. Gotta try new things Artemis, new things." She folded her arms.

Diana fell from the tower and didn't bother to fly, she felt as if she were flying. Donna noticed she wasn't flying nor thinking about doing it anytime soon. Donna flew up to catch her and as strong as Donna was, she almost dropped Diana.

"Merciful Minerva, Diana! What the hell has gotten into you?" she set her feet on the ground and propped Diana up against the tower wall. Clark joined them in a matter of seconds.

Artemis set her hands on her hips, "she's drugged."

Donna gasped, "no way! By what? Or by who?" she glanced at Kal-El.

"The Queen is eager to see his face because she believes he is the culprit"

Kal was worried now. "What did I do?"

"Be quiet." Artemis almost yelled.

"Artemis stop being a sourpuss." Donna bluntly said.

"Excuse me? What is that?"

"Never mind…anyway, I know you didn't do it Kal-El."

"What did I not do?" Kal asked.

"Wow you two are really messed up," Donna scoffed.

_Ten minutes later_

Donna and Artemis returned with the two druggies. Diana and Clark were holding hands and kept humming two separate tunes. Artemis constantly rolled her eyes and told them to be quiet several times. Donna was getting a kick out of this moment. She smiled at the pair and told the General to lighten up.

Hippolyta was in her chambers waiting for her daughter and General Artemis to bring back Diana and Superman. She asked where they were about ten times every two minutes and Phillipus calmly answered her, but somehow found it amusing that the Princess and Superman were doped. She quietly laughed and occasionally got stares from the Queen and straightened up immediately.

"We're hereeeeee!" Donna yelled and Hippolyta shot up and paced towards them.

"Finally! I have been waiting for eons," she over exaggerated.

"Oh mother, you're funny," Donna's sarcastic tone didn't please Hippolyta at all.

Diana and Clark were still humming and then they noticed the look on Hippolyta's face and they stopped. Diana bit her bottom lip and Clark straightened up looking like a soldier. Diana peered up and started giggling.

"What's so funny, Diana?" The Queen snidely asked as she folded her arms.

"Oh, nothing. He just looks like a wooden board, right Kal?"

"Reporting for duty, ma'am," he joked and winked at Diana. She giggled more and his lips turned up in a half smile.

Hippolyta exchanged glances at the both of them and then looked at Artemis and Donna standing behind them.

"Don't you two have something better to do?" she asked.

"Of course your highness, we will leave at once," Artemis bowed and turned to leave but Donna stood there whistling.

"Go Donna. You can't stay." Her mother firmly said and she huffed and Artemis took her by the arm and dragged her out of the chamber. You could hear Donna gripping as the doors closed.

"I always miss the fun stuff."

"Princess Donna, this is none of our business." Artemis continued.

The large doors closed.

Phillipus smiled and held a chuckle beneath her breath. She always enjoyed Donna's free spirit compared to Diana's stern attitude and wisdom. Both sisters were very different, but they were alike in many ways, especially getting into trouble!

The Healing Isle

Diana and Kal were flown to the healing isle where Epione could treat them for their surreal hallucination. They kept singing "Everybody Sing a song all the do da day" and Hippolyta along with Epione did not recognize this tune but seemed to tilt their heads back and forth. Epione started mouthing the words because the pair kept singing the song over and over….and over again.

Hippolyta raised a brow and frowned deeper, creating a frown line under her nose.

"Sorry, majesty," Epione stopped instantly and mixed a drink with a wooden spoon.

She held it up to Diana and Diana turned her nose away like a kid trying to take this nasty cold medicine.

"Princess you must drink this," she set it towards her and Diana's eyes rolled and bulged out. Kal was very confused at her expression.

"There is no way in Zeus' name I am drinking that! Have you gone mad, woman?"

"DRINK IT!" Her mother demanded, pointing to the chalice.

"No! That smells horrific! You drink it," Diana folded her arms. Hippolyta could feel her blood pressure rising and she let a hand up to swat Diana, but Epione caught her hand.

"No, your highness! Diana is not in her normal state; surely she would attack knowing this is not her regular condition. You must be patient."

"Patient? I've been patient long enough! She's going to make my head explode!"

"Maybe you should leave then," Diana said to her mother.

Hippolyta glared at her daughter and she returned it. Several silent moments were passed. Clark and Epione sat in silence as they looked at the two Amazons.

"Sooo…how 'bout them Astros?" Kal finally broke the silence. The three women turned and he felt like he said something stupid, of course they wouldn't know what that was….

"The who?" all three asked at once.

Clark sighed and gestured for the mother/daughter stare contest to continue.

Hippolyta stepped back and regained her poise and took a deep breath in and let it out slowly. She shook her hands and the rings on her fingers clinked and her bangles shook on her wrists.

"That's a lot of jewelry you have on your arms, there, mother," Diana noted.

Okay, now she was really getting on Hippolyta's nerves. She yanked the elixir out of Epione's hands and opened Diana's jaw and poured half the cup in her mouth. She squeezed Diana's nose for her to swallow. Instantly Diana had to catch her breath. The Queen moved to Clark next but he zoomed back with his hands in front of him.

"Whoa now…I'll drink it, just don't force me, please," he pleaded and Hippolyta held out the chalice as he gingerly grabbed it and downed the mix. The taste was foul and he suddenly felt very sleepy.

Diana's eyes rolled back in her head as she collapsed backward on the bed. Kal was about to pass out and he did make it to the bed and collapsed next to Diana.

"Tell me when they awake. I want to have a word with Diana. As for Kal-El….I'll give him some words he shall not ever repeat again," she threatened and left the room. The healer sighed and laced a sheet over the pair as they lay on the beds looking as if they were dead.

Diana's eyes fluttered open when she felt light beaming on her eyelids. The sun was out, not brightly but it was out. It must have been early morning and she could hear birds cawing and chirping. She breathed in deeply and then turned to see Kal sleeping next to her. She was topless she saw and he was on a bed next to her. She clutched the sheets close to her. They shared a sheet.

Clark's eyes opened to see he was uncovered and Diana was wrapped in the white sheets like a wedding gown. He smiled and saw her scratching her head. Her hair was a mess but she still looked divine.

"Good morning, Princess," he teased with that eager smile.

"Oh Kal!" she frowned and threw a pillow at his face.

Clark removed the pillow and gawked at her in confusion. "What did I do to deserve that?"

Epione and Princess Donna came to check up on Diana and Superman and they stopped a few steps away from the entrance of the chamber. They could hear the two bickering.

"Kal how could this happen!"

"How could what happen?"

"Don't act like you don't know! You slept with me?"

"I did?"

"Yes you did!"

Donna and Epione gasped and Donna snickered. "This is too funny!"

"Hush your highness."

"Diana I think if we did….which we didn't, I would remember!"

"Says who! Oh Hera this is really bad, really bad!" she held the sheet up to her body and began pacing around the room.

He was amused at her anger and he began to chuckle. She sharply turned.

"May I ask what is so amusing, Kal?"

"Oh nothing. Except that you're beautiful when you're angry."

She climbed on the bed and hit him in the shoulder, knocking him down on the floor.

"Play rough dontcha?" he rubbed his shoulder as he stood. He looked down and he was still in his uniform. He smiled. "Oh Diana, if we did…you know, then how come I'm dressed and you're not?"

She looked baffled. "W-well…that's easy! You dressed after we did it!" she nodded sternly.

Donna busted out laughing and Diana turned to see her healer and sister come in the room. Diana flushed many colors and Clark folded his arms, revealing a smile.

"You knew they were there the whole time! Kal I am going to murder you!" she let go of the sheet and marched towards him. The sheet began to slip off her chest and his eyebrows rose. Donna ran over to her sister and pulled the sheet up to cover her bosom.

"Whoa there Dita Von Teese. We don't need a Burlesque show here!" Donna grabbed her and pushed her back onto the bed.

"Who's that?" Diana asked.

"You need to get out more," her sister concurred.

Epione shook her head and took Diana's hand, "Princess, you and, er, Superman, did not have relations last night. You two simply were drugged from a plant here on the island. Your mother and I forced you both to rid of the hallucinogen plant's posion within your mind. The drink put you two to sleep. Alexa stripped you when you fell into a deeper sleep. Trust me, nothing happened I assure you." Her smile was warm and Diana looked at Donna then at Kal.

"Is this the truth?" Diana asked skeptically.

All three in the room nodded.

Diana sighed and blushed. "This is a relief but I am afraid I made a bigger fool of myself a few minutes ago. It would have been better to not tell me," she smiled as she joked. Donna smiled at her sister.

"Well if you would have had sex I would know, sis, trust me," she rested a hand on Diana's shoulder.

Epione and Diana raised a brow at the young Princess.

"What?" Donna quietly asked.

"Just why would you know about this Donna?"

Kal felt awkward and slowly slipped out of the room. "I'll just be going now…."

The Watchtower

Several Days Later

Diana and Kal had been distant and barely seen each other. They thought it would be best not to make things too awkward between the two of them.

Kal was staring out of the glass again and Diana saw him as she entered the cafeteria. She smiled and walked towards him.

"Hello Diana," he said without facing her.

"Hello, Kal," she stood close to him and he shivered at the touch of her arm.

He glanced down at her and she too was staring out at the galaxy.

"We can't just avoid each other forever, Kal." She looked into his eyes and blinked slowly. Both eyes were very blue and promising.

"I agree." He began. "I don't remember anything from that night."

"Me either"

He started smiling and then chuckling.

"What?"

"I _do_ remember something…."

"Oh? And that is what?" she waited for his reply.

"You said I was cute," he turned to walk away with a smirk on his face.

Diana's eyes enlarged and she felt her cheeks burn with sensation and her fists clench tighter. He was out of the galley and she ran to him.

"Kal! Wait a minute!" she wagged her finger and then flew after him.

**The End.**


End file.
